Non-volatile memory devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices or removable storage cards that hold data between power cycles, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. As process advances enable smaller physical dimensions of memory cells, physical effects such as coupling between floating gates of transistors of neighboring cells become more pronounced.